Attic Adventure: A Spain Romance
by Shelley Martin
Summary: *I Do Not Own Hetalia* In the Spanish heat, you search the new Hacienda's attic for a fan. But instead, you stumble upon Spain's belongings. What will he do when he finds you up-to-your-neck in his deepest secrets? (One Shot)


Attic Adventure: A Spain Romance

By Shelley Martin

Antonio lay spread out on a bench on the porch of the hacienda, barefoot, gulping ice water. Beads of sweat glistened across his forehead and upper lip while his shirt clung to his torso. With a great sigh, he set his head back down and closed his eyes.

I gulped. This Spanish hunk was my new roommate as I visited his country for the summer. I was supposed to be checking out the countryside, not him.

"Is that you watching me, chica?" His emerald eyes peeked through his dark lashes before closing again.

His words made me feel like a voyeur. Well, maybe I was at the moment… I'd have to stop that.

"I was just looking for a fan or something to cool down. Do you have any around the house?"

"I usually just take a cold shower…" His lips curled slowly, as if daring me to imagine him under a spray of cool water…which I was.

I cleared my throat. "Uh, I'm just not used to the heat here, yet. And I just got out of the shower. I'm not ready for another one…" _Unless he kept cracking sensual comments like that._

"Ah. Well, I'm not sure. Perhaps you should look around. I think I have one hidden somewhere." He tugged up his shirt, revealing the taunt muscles there, as he scratched his belly.

_Danger, danger!_ _Time to walk away now._ My breath sped up as I forced my gaze away. He chuckled at my response. He was _so_ doing this on purpose. I needed that fan more than ever, now.

Pursing my lips at my reaction to him, I walked back into the house. Searching from room to room I took in the beautiful tile work and furniture. I could stay here forever. The people were friendly, the land was beautiful, and the cities were filled with excitement.

As I continued exploring, I came to a locked room. I sighed. I'd seen no sign of the fan. It was probably behind this mysterious door. On a whim, I went back to the study to grab Antonio's keys. After trying several, one old key slipped in and turned.

_Click!_

I stumbled into the cool, dark stairwell, and peered up. It rounded upwards into a spiral, and my curiosity got the better of me. I held the banister as I crept up one step at a time. "At least it's cool in here," I mumbled as I ascended into a large open room, filled with random objects.

Hesitantly, I moved forward, inspecting the boxes and large white sheets covering questionable objects. Then, my eyes beheld the treasure I'd been after. An oscillating, three-speed floor fan!

As I grabbed for it, the plug got caught on a strip of black material hanging out of an ancient looking trunk. I grabbed the silky black fabric and pulled. "Huh?" I held it up. "A bowtie?"

Somebody behind me cleared their throat… a masculine somebody.

I froze.

I turned to find Antonio smiling. "I uh… found the fan." I nudged it with my toe.

"I see you've found my trunk of favorite outfits as well."

"Favorite outfits?" I studied the black silk bowtie. "Does that mean you have a fancy tuxedo stuffed in that box?"

"No," he grinned. "What you're holding is the entire costume."

I stared at the unoffending object in my hand as my mind filled in the corresponding picture of him and the rather "_in_complete costume."

He chuckled low. "My, your face is so red. Are you that warm?" He waved his hand at me, causing a slight breeze. I still stared at the tie as he pulled it from my grasp. "Let's see what else is in there." He popped open the trunk and bright fabrics gleamed back at me.

"Is that a_ pirate_ hat?" I squinted in the low light, and held it reverently in my hands.

"Si, from my naughty days." He pulled out a deep red pirate coat with a flourish, swinging it around his shoulders.

"Oh, cool! It's so authentic…" I marveled at the stitching, the buttons, and trim. My fingers ran along the cuff of the arm, admiring and full of awe.

Antonio cocked his head. "Would you like me to try it on?"

Pressing my lips to hide a giddy smile, I nodded.

His brows arched as he reached around me and grabbed a pair of boots, leather pants, and white shirt. He slipped back behind a huge object covered in a sheet nearby.

"So…" _Better to talk than let my mind wonder about what was going on behind the sheet. _"Has it been a while since you've been up here?"

"Years at least," he called. He flung his shirt and vest to the side, followed by his jeans.

"Uh, so what are your plans for the rest of the day?" _Must not look._ I quickly turned and tried to guess what was under a nearby sheet when he answered.

"It'll be siesta soon. Then a walk in the tomato fields and dinner." The rustle of clothes filled my ears. "You know how to cook, chica? You could make dinner with me."

"That sounds fun—" My jaw dropped as he strode around the white sheet, all decked out in pirate hotness. His hands pinned on a large ruby broach over his cravat, holding it in place.

My gulp practically echoed in the quiet space.

He propped his foot up and did a Captain Morgan pose. "It is nice, no?"

Drawn to him like a magnet, I stepped forward. "It's almost perfect, except for… the hat." I reached up and perched it like a cherry on top of a sundae.

He adjusted it, and then turned to look at me. His eyes narrowed, as the edges of his soft lips hardened. He looked almost… aggressive. Possessive. Pirate-like.

I tried not to drool. "You slipped into character very well."

His brow arced. "It wasn't always an act. At one point I could be vicious. Guess it is still a part of me." He took my hand, slowly, and kissed it. "I would have taken you as a prize."

My body trembled at the menace in his voice. _He's serious._ My imagination saw him boarding my ship and sweeping me into his arms, giving me no choice. He'd take me to his cabin and present me with the spoils of his incursions. Then he'd sail to every corner of the world with me by his side… "I wonder, can I try something real fast?"

He shrugged and I took that for a yes. I leaned in to adjust the hat lower over his eyes. I thought he might look even more sexy and villainous. But as I pulled back to take a look, my hair snagged on the broach at his neck.

"Oh!" I tugged at the strands, but they wouldn't come loose. "Um, I think I'm stuck."

He laughed wickedly as his hands pressed me to his chest. "Seems parts of you are rather attached to this outfit." His spicy scent engulfed me, reminding me just how desirable every aspect of him was. He tugged at the snagged lock, but it refused to budge. After long moments of listening to his powerful heartbeat, he declared it was so tangled he couldn't even undo the broach. "Señorita, I cannot free you from this angle. I must remove my shirt."

Internally, I struggled with a nervous giggle. Outside, I could only watch as his coat slipped from his arms, and his fingers tugged at the base of his billowy shirt. A moment later I was free from his body, but his shirt sat inside out over my head.

The next thing I knew, he turned it right side out and worked the broach free. "Are you hurt, chica?" he said while stroking my hair. His naked torso gleamed in the low light, so very close to me. I had glimpsed his stomach earlier, but I had no idea what "washboard abs" meant until now. The shadows played off of each ripple and line, highlighting his expansive chest and impressive biceps.

"N..No. I'm okay."

He leaned in and I thought he might kiss me, but instead he reached around me again. "I think I'll try this on next." My mind sputtered at my idiocy. He set his pirate hat on my head as he pulled an elaborate gold-stitched jacket from the trunk.

I licked my lips greedily as he slipped on the matador's jacket. Then he pulled a crimson cape from the trunk. With a half-smile, he stood back and posed. His broad, golden chest peeked out from under the jacket. The muscles of his stomach surged and bunched as he shook the cape to the side, taunting and teasing me.

He lowered his chin and voice as he spoke. "This is the outfit of seduction."

There were no eloquent words left in my vocabulary at the moment. But I did manage a- "Huh?"

He waved the cape to his other side, and bowed his back slightly. The movement made the muscles of his thighs bulge under the leather pants. "These clothes are made to seduce both bulls and women. Often times I could not keep either at bay." His gaze raked me from head to toe. "But you are one of strong will. Do you not want to come at me?"

_Uh, yeah…_ Slowly, without thinking, I gravitated forward.

"That a girl." He swung the cape over me and spun. As we switched places he dipped his hand into the trunk and pulled out an elegant, ruffle layered gown. "Now it's your turn."

My mind snapped back to the present. "What?"

"I want you to try this on." He unzipped the back and held it out for me.

"What are you doing with a woman's gown in your clothing?"

He put it in my hands, and nudged me toward the area where he had changed a moment ago. "No questions."

I sighed and ducked behind the sheet, musing the many reasons he might have women's clothing in his trunk. After tossing my clothes to the side to mingle with is, I hesitantly stepped out. "I need help with the zipper."

He hung the cape over one shoulder and stalked forward. With a gentle hand, he held my hair up, baring my neck. And with the other, he tugged the zipper closed.

"There. Now you are ready." As I turned around, his eyes hungrily devoured my petite form.

"For what?" I wasn't sure if it was the dress, or the way he was looking at me, but a daring confidence filled my body. My shoulders lowered as my chin raised to meet his gaze.

He took one large step forward, until his body stood only an inch away from mine. "For the Paso Doble. It is the dance of the Matador. And you are the perfect señorita."

"I am?"

"Si." He took my hands and held them up in a stiff frame. His hips slid forward to make contact with mine and my heart beat fluttered at the contact. Without a word his strong arms led me in a circle. After showing me a few basic steps he pulled the cape from his shoulder. "Now we will try it with the cape."

I nodded, and watched him twirl it with grace around his taunt, masculine form.

"Now weave though my movements."

I spun with him. He stomped twice. I followed, and we spun again.

"I am the hunter and you are my prey. We will dance to the death until only one is left standing."

He seemed to be flirting. I couldn't help but tease back. "Does that mean you are trying to conquer me?"

His eyes flashed as his brows peaked. "Si."

Just then, as we danced closer, I turned one way, thinking he would turn the other. But he didn't. And Antonio's nose cracked against my raised elbow.

He immediately stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose. I rushed to him, only to see the blood trailing down his lip. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, Antonio. What can I do to help?"

He smiled then, and let go of his bruised nose. "Calm, chica. Calm." He put his hands in front of him and spread them out with a soothing- "Fusosososo. Fusosososo…"

_What on earth is he doing?_ Strangely, I started to feel better. I took a deep breath. "Okay. How about I get you a towel? You're bleeding all over yourself."

"Of course." He pinched his nose again. "I'll just clean up a bit."

I rushed to the bathroom and wet a hand towel. Once I returned, he'd removed the Matador jacket and reclined against the wall on top of our discarded clothes. He took the towel and began to mop his blood-stained skin. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

He nodded. "Some ice would be good."

"Of course! I'll be right back." I rushed downstairs again, and rummaged through the kitchen. After wrapping some ice in another towel I jogged back up to the attic. By the time I knelt by his side I noticed he'd wiped his body clean of the blood. But, his eyes were closed.

"Antonio? I brought you the ice…" But he didn't respond. I shook his shoulder. "Antonio?"

He slumped to the floor in response. He was out cold.

My blood chilled. "What have I done?" He could have too much blood loss, or worse, a concussion… I needed to take him to a hospital, but he was too big. I could never lift him.

I needed help.

Digging through the clothes beneath him, I yanked out his pants and searched the pockets. Pulling out his cellphone, I found the emergency contact listed at the top. Only one name stared back at me under the heading; Romano.

I had no idea who Romano was, but Antonio knew him, so I had to give it a shot. I pushed dial, and waited for the answer.

"What the hell do you want, Spain? I was sleeping."

The slurred, ornery voice caused me to sputter. "I, uh. Um… I'm Antonio's new roommate. He was teaching me how to dance and I elbowed him in the face on accident. I gave him a bloody nose, and now he's passed out on the floor. I think I may have given him a concussion…"

Silence filled the other end of the line. "Are you still there?"

He groaned. "It's the middle of the day, do you know what that means?"

"Uh, no…" What did the time of day matter?

"Forget it. I'm sure if you just give him some mouth-to-mouth he'll come back around." I heard a click and the line went dead. _That's right! I didn't even check to see if he was breathing!_

Immediately I dropped the phone and leaned in to his face. _CPR could save him…_ But as my lips neared his, I felt his warm breath on my mouth.

He _was_ breathing…

Just then, his eyes fluttered open as his arm swung around pinning me to his chest. He muttered a string of Spanish words before leaning in to me. His lips locked onto mine as I let out a short squeak. But his kiss drew me in, my body melted against his chest, and the ruffles of the dress spilled around us. My hands slipped around his head of thick locks, and pressed him closer. He deepened the kiss as I breathed him in. After a moment he rolled us to the side, still pressing me to his chest. But, his eyes didn't open.

I stared at the beautiful, hard lines of his face and waited. "Antonio? You're okay?" …Still no answer. He'd fallen asleep? _All this time he was just sleeping?_

My body jumped as a Spanish tune played from beside me. I breathed a deep sigh when I realized it was his cell phone. I tried to turn to grab it, But Antonio's arms held me tighter. "No, stay señorita…"

My cheeks warmed at his drowsy words. "I will…"

As he snuggled closer, the phone played the quick tone again." My fingers felt along the wood paneling until they curled around his phone. I clicked it on and read, "Two new text messages from Romano."

Maybe those were for me? I opened the text window and read the messages. "Did you give him mouth-to mouth? Nothing short of a kiss or a kick to the head will wake him." And then… "Happy siesta."

If you liked this fan fiction, you might enjoy my other works inspired by anime and manga, including The Shadow Fan series, now available on Amazon for $.99 each!


End file.
